bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yeou Taoleuneun
Yeou Taoleuneun (여우 타오르는, Flaming Fox) is the name of the Rforjada Espada that occupies the title of "Número Uno" (ナンバーワン, Nanbāwan; Spanish for "Number One"). Following under Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he is one of the few that surfaced during the beginning of the Quincy Removal Act that followed after the war between the Wandenreich and Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Assuming the role of Mukei Tsuki's sworn enemy, he is but one of many malevolent individuals that wish to assimilate the power of the Prodigious Proxy and Egotistical Virus. Appearance Personality History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō El Zorro (ソロ狐 (怪傑ゾロ), Kaiketsu Zoro; Spanish for "The Fox." Japanese for "Solo Fox"): Under Construction Resurrección (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), Resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade"): The release command of El Zorro is Furikkā (フリッカー, Flicker). When released, Yeou begins to assimilate the flames of his Zanpakutō into his body. Releasing them as a vast array of ornamental lights, the expulsion of flames take the form of nine triangular wings. Each individual wing is imbued with the conscience of Yeou's . This allows for him to communicate openly with his inner being, all the while allowing for his Hollow to protect him whilst he is fighting. The physical qualities of both entities are assimilated into this Resurrección as the beings are being combined into one. Yeou's body reflects the characteristics of his Hollow by changing his hair white, turning his eyes yellow, giving the outside of his eyes red pigment, extending his finger nails into claws, and giving him a second set of ears in which assimilate the appearance of a fox's. The flames his body secretes also plays a huge role in his Resurrección as the flames can form into a replica of his Zanpakutō, allowing for him to actually attack his opponent with a blade. *'Resurrección Special Ability': Unlike the Resurrección of Rforjada Espada's lesser members, Yeou's has the ability to completely assimilate the powers his Zanpakutō possesses. As such, whether in Shikai or Bankai, his Zanpakutō's abilities are bestowed upon his person. So, in theory, he can fight on par with anybody utilizing either Zanjutsu or Hakuda. Though, the real ability of his Resurrección is to assimilate the powers of the mythological . **'Kitsunetsuki' (狐付き, "State of Being Possessed By A Fox"): According to Mythology, Kitsune have the ability to possess the bodies of young women through entering beneath their finger nails or breasts. As Yeou has no interest in "possessing" women, the power to take over bodies is oblivious to him. However, with the power that he possesses, he could seal a fragment of his energy inside of anybody he wishes. To do this, he pierces them with one of his eight wings, and completely dissipates the wing so as it's energy traverses through it's target. This forces a to form within the person's soul, and discharges the spiritual energy of his Hollow throughout the person's body. Essentially, this was a means to keep tabs on certain people, but turned into his way of bestowing his power upon those whom deemed prodigious.